


Punishment

by hornstusksandmagic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Light BDSM, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornstusksandmagic/pseuds/hornstusksandmagic
Summary: Mia has been teasing the Shield all day, and now its time for her punishment.





	Punishment

The room had a pleasant musk scent from the lit candles. A dull light washed over the room, leaving just enough light to see what you were doing. Which for Mia, that was sitting on the floor, butt firmly on her heels. She was sitting up straight, hands folded in her lap trying to hide an eager smile. She was supposed to be being punished after all. Mia bit her lip as she watched Gladio pull various things from the draw. She felt a pulse of heat rush through her when she saw the restraints. 

She watched Gladio walk over to her. The Shield was massive in comparisons to his girlfriend. This was only amplified by the fact that Mia was kneeling before his standing frame. He walked behind her and knelt down. Mia could feel him pressing his bare chest against her naked back. A large hand moved Mia’s black hair away from her shoulder and neck. Prickles of facial hair danced across her skin causing her to melt. Warm breath hit her ear sending goosebumps down her spin.

“Give me your hands.” Gladio ordered. Mia felt a rush of arousal as she obeyed. 

She passed back both of her hands. She could feel the leather cuffs wrap around her wrist and secured firmly in place. She pulled her wrist feeling the metal chain go taught. The limited movement only intensified her arousal. Mia could feel Gladio’s strong hands gliding up her arms, his lips placed against her ear. 

“You’ve been very bad Mia.” He cooed. That she had been. Mia had spent the majority of the day teasing the Shield whenever she got a chance, and giving as many signals as possible that she deserved to be punished for it. 

Mia wiggled in excitement, when a firm hand wrapped around her neck. A huge smile washed over her face as Gladio added a little pressure. 

“Teasing me like that wasn’t a good idea.” He continued into her ear. His voice low and gruff. “Now I’m going to have to punish you.”

“Yes sir,” Mia moaned, followed by a whimper when the heat of his chest was removed. Gladio gave her a stern ‘don’t’ look to which Mia responded with her most innocent of faces. 

“Stand,” Gladio ordered. 

Standing while your hands were tied behind your back was always difficult, but Mia knew Gladio wouldn’t let her fall. She did her best to pushed herself up off her knees. She wobbled, but eventually got up right. Mia was relieved to feel the pressure of the floor off of her knees. Even standing Mia was small next to Gladio, who stood nearly a foot and a half taller than her.

Gladio grabbed Mia by the hair leading her to the bed. She let out a little gasp at the sudden sharp pain. He pushed her down so her chest was on the bed, white her feet barely touched the floor. She could feel Gladio’s hand trail down her back. His hands were gentle now, but she knew that was about to change. 

“Are you ready for your punishment?” Gladio asked, his hand now running lines over the mound of her ass. 

“Yes sir,” she said wiggling her ass beneath his hands.

Gladio gave her a wicked smile that heated right through her. She could already feel herself getting wet at the thought of what was going to happen. 

The first hit against her ass was loud and sharp. Mia let out a gasping cry just as the second one was landed on her other cheek to match. Gladio knew exactly how hard to hit her, to have her crying out at the pain, and smiling. She could feel her folds getting soaked as he landed a few more hits. A fire built of her flesh as her gasps and cries grew louder. At the point when she thought she couldn’t handle anymore, Gladio stopped. He replaced the hits with soothing strokes. Where before his fingertips had felt soft and pleasant, now the gentle touch stung against the burning skin. 

Mia let out a whimper as his hands moved between her thighs. She tried pushing herself up more allowing him access to her. When she did, she heard a low deep chuckle behind her, as Gladio removed his hand. She pouted at her denial of pleasure. 

Mia was grabbed and pulled back by her hair and arms. Gladio pulled her firmly against him. Mia’s sore ass rubbed against his jeans causing her to let out a hiss. Her tied hands were in just the right location that she could feel Gladio’s hard cock beneath his clothes. Mia couldn’t help herself as she grabbed him. The second she did was the second Gladio’s hand was around her throat again. She let out a light moan, her pussy aflame with need. 

“Let go.” Gladio ordered. Six she didn’t know how much more aroused she could get.  
Mia squeezed him tighter, hoping she would get a similar response from him. When his hand grew tighter she groaned and grounded herself against him. 

“Mia.” She shuttered against him. The tone as he said her name sending waves of heat pulsing through her. 

“Yes sir?” She asked trying to hide the smile in her voice. 

“I said, let go.” Gladio sharply bit at her ear eliciting a gasp from Mia. 

“Sorry sir,” she pouted, letting him go. 

“Good girl.” He hummed in her ear. 

Gladio pick Mia up, tossing her on the bed so she landed on her back. She went from a giggle to a oomph, which must have worried Gladio. “You okay.” He asked quickly checking on her. 

Mia nodded happily, a smile on her face, “yes Gladio, I’m perfect.” Mia looked up to see Gladio smiling down at her. She could feel color rise in her cheeks. She hated that he could get her to blush. 

Mia felt his calloused hand stroking the center of her chest. She hummed at the light touch. His hand was slow and gentle working his way down her sternum, and over her stomach. Frustration grew as he avoided her breasts. Mia didn’t want to give in just yet and start begging, but Six she wanted attention given to her sensitive nipples. When he removed his hand, after not paying an ounce of attention to her breast, she let out a frustrated huff. 

“What was that?” Gladio’s asked, giving her a stern look. 

“Nothing,” Mia batted her eyelashes innocently. 

“Uh-huh.”

Gladio left the bed leaving Mia in her frustrations. She rubbed her thighs together trying to calm her need, but it did nothing. When Gladio returned, she gave him a needy look but refused to start begging. Gladio just chuckled, causing her frustration to grow more. 

Mia’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the black soft rope Gladio was holding. It was easy for Gladio to man handle Mia. She let out a giggle as he picked her up with ease. He moved her to the foot of the bed and placed her with her ass just on the edge. Mia looked on with bated anticipation. They had talked about completely tying her down, but this was the first time Gladio was doing it. She gigged again when Gladio took her leg.Working the rope around her ankle and leg he connected it to the bedpost, then repeated the action to her other leg. 

Mia felt so exposed as she laid on her back, legs spread in a giant V. She tested the restraints, pulling her legs against them. When she found she could barely move her heart raced. Her breath hitched when Gladio glided his fingers all the way down her legs to her inner thigh. 

“You look so good, displayed like this to me,” Gladio said causing Mia to stifle a moan. “I’m going to have my way with you. Do you want that Mia? Do you want me to use you like my own personal fuck toy?” 

“I am your fuck toy sir.” Mia moaned. 

She watched the shirtless Shield begin to unbutton his pants. She licked her lips unable to take her eyes off of her massive boyfriend. Gladio kicked his pants off, now completely naked in front of her. She watched him stroke his massive cock from base to tip as he stood over her. Mia let out a moan when Gladio slid a thumb between her folds, gently stroking her clit while he stroked himself. 

“Damn Mia you’re so wet. All I did was spank you. You must have really wanted to be punished.” Gladio’s voice was low and filled with lust.

“Yes sir,” Mia sighed, rolling her hips into his touch. 

Gladio hummed, “naughty girl.” 

“Are you going to punish me more?” Mia gave Gladio soft doe eyes. 

“Mmhmm.” Gladio continued to stroke himself as well as Mia. Mia felt the heat grow in her pussy. Soft moans left her with each stroke of her clit. 

She let out a small whimper when Gladio removed his thumb, but let out a small gasp with Gladio’s large tip rubbed between her lips. She tried to push herself up towards him, but couldn’t from the bindings. She needed him to fuck her so bad. Mia whined as Gladio worked her sensitive clit. Gliding his throbbing cock against her, slowing building her up. Six it felt so good, but she needed more. 

“Gladio,” Mia voice was breathy and desperate, “Gladio please.”

“Please what,” Gladio said in his usual cocky tone. 

“Please Gladio,” Mia squirmed below him, “please fuck me. I need you to fuck me.” 

Mia could feel her breath growing more rapid. Was he seriously going to make her come like this? 

“I could, but this just feels so good.” Gladio picked up speed as he rubbed her with his cock.  
Mia whined. The heat of his cock was pushing her over her limits. Six he knew exactly how to drive her crazy. 

“Gladio,” her voice was desperate, “please.” Mia growled in frustration when his only response was a laugh. 

Eventually she gave into the pleasant sensation. Allowing her gasps and moans to flow more freely. It was a slow, agonizing build up, that Gladio took way to much pleasure in. The heat and pressure of his cock and the building slickness from her own arousal, it was all becoming to much. Mia could feel herself just about to be pushed over the edge.

“Ah, Gladio,” she cried out. Mia’s breathing became heavy and moans sporadic. She let out another cry of Gladio’s name as she came, her legs straining against the bindings. 

Gladio pulled away from her, allowing Mia to breath for a brief moment. Mia let out a cry of pleasure as Gladio pushed threw her folds and slowly began to bury himself into her hot wet cunt. He took his time pushing himself inch by inch. The over stimulation sending jolts throughout her body. 

“Ah Mia you feel so good,” Gladio groaned. 

Gladio was kind, and took his time inserting himself. Mia loved the feeling of him inside her. He filled her up so fully and so right. Once Gladio was fully buried inside her, Gladio grabbed Mia’s hip and slowly ground himself into her overly sensitive clit. Mia let out a lewd moan. 

“Do you want me to fuck you Mia?” Gladio’s voice was low and husky. 

“Oh Six please Gladio, fuck me.” Mia’s voice was raspy. 

“You sure?” He asked, stopping his movement completely.

“Astrals yes Gladio please.” Mia begged. 

The Shield chuckled, as he slowly pulled most of the way out of Mia, “well if you insist.” He said before slamming into her.

Mia let out a cry at the sudden hard jolt. “Yes Gladio!”

He did it again, slowly pulling back out before slamming into her hot pussy. He savored the lewd sounds Mia was making.

As Gladio slowly picked up his speed, Mia felt like she was going to lose complete control. She strained against her binding trying to thrust back into him. With each powerful thrust gaining speed, both Gladio and Mia moaned loudly together. 

“Fuck Mia,” Gladio groaned. 

Mia moaned incomprehensible words as Gladio pumped into her. She could feel another orgasm building with each repeat slam. Gladio’s thighs slapped against her sore ass only adding to her building orgasm. Mia came again before Gladio let up his relentless pounding. She shuttered and writhed as her orgasm was drawn out by his repeated trusting. Her orgasm sent aftershocks throughout her body as Gladio’s relentless stamina kept him going. Finally she could hear the haggard uneven breathing of her boyfriend denoting his own orgasm was incoming.  
They cried out each others names as Gladio slammed into Mia one final time. Gladio leaned over mia, cock still buried in her. He placed gentle kisses over her lips, face and chest. Mia was besides herself in blissful giggles as he did. 

“You done babe?” Gladio asked as he gently petted her hair.

Mia hummed in satisfaction leaning into the gentle touches. Gladio worked quickly to take Mia out of her bondage before crawling into bed and pulling her into his arms. He gently rubbed her shoulders and wrists.

“I love you so much Mia,” he whispered. 

Mia snuggled into Gladio’s chest as he continued his gentle massages. “I love you too babe.”


End file.
